Walter White and Jesse Pinkman: Sweat Sweetness Scante and Sex
by SpongebobandBowserForLife
Summary: I don't know anything about meth, but I do know some things about love.


Walter White and Jesse Pinkman: Sweat Sweetness Scante and Sex

Written in 30 minutes without the use of the backaspsace keey

(Did I spell "scante" right?:_)

Jesse cursed and threw a beacker to the ground, shaking his head angrily. A gas-masked face turned to him with a disapproving look.

"You don't waste our materials, Jesse", Walter said, his voice full of sternness. "You can't be careless."

"Fine then, you do it!" Jesse took the beaker pieces off of the ground and tossed them at Walter. "It's not as easy as it looks!"

"It _is_ easy," Walter brushed the shards of glass off of his apron with a gloved hand "you're just dense."

"Fuck you, this is my house, would you rather cook in your basement?"

Walter sighed. "Just get another beaker and pour the methylamine in. We don't have all day."

"Yeah, yeah, a;lright, old timer." Jesese picked up a larger beaker, having no other ones available of the proper size. "Is it alright if it's a little too big?"

"It's fine, Jesse, we can make it work."

A silvence bfell between the two of them. Jesse looked at his feet, blsushing a little. "Is something wrong?" Walter asked. Jesse averted his gaze.

"What. No."

"Then letj's just eget to it then/." Walter grabbed some chemistyry things I don't understand and proceeded to do whatever they do inthose montages, I don't know im not a stoner.

` ß- hey look it's a reverse apostrophe thing

After a good hour of cooking, a surveying of the pyrex dish revealed an interesting finding. "Why's it rainbow-y?" Jessse asked, iwith a tilt of his adorable little head.

/"It's a new recipe. Islipped in some phallusicium. It's good shit."

"What the fuck is 'phalluscillium?'" Jesse squinted, looking at the colorful candylike clear crystals before his cornesa.

"You didn't pay _any_ attention in my clas, did youj?" Walter sighed.

"Well maybe if you told us how to do shit like this I would have listened…" Jesse observed the crystals before him more closely, taking in their glorious radiance.

"Well, aren't you going to try it?" Walter said with a smile.

"What? I thought you said we would only sell it." Jesse clapped his hands toegether in excitement. "Let me go get whatever you call one of those mteth things, the wirter doesn't know about them at all".

After running upstaitrs excitedly like a little schoolgirl who hjust had her first period, Jesse returned with his meth thing.

"Alrighty then. What do yo think this shit's gonna do, hyo?"

"Yill see," Walter said.

Jesse placed the crystals in the bowl-y part of the pipe thing. He lit it, the crystals caramelizing like a crème brulee. His face glowed in the flicker of the flame, his eyes highlighted in fire. Walter licked his lips.

Jesse exhaled a puff of rainbow smoke. He fell silent for a meoment. "Uh, Mr. White, I feel strange."

"How so, Jesse?:" Walter smirked.

"Uh… muh dick. It feels like it's…"

Jesse looked down. The bulge in his pants was comparable to Ayer's Rock. Its presence seemed to suck in the iar around it with its massiveness. It was the singularity.

"That's starange. I wouldn't think it would do _that…_" Walter cuhuckeld.

"y-you knew, ya afaggot…"

"Oh, hish, Jesse. Ylou know you want my bald body."

"What? No!"

Walter walked over to Jesse and put his hnd on his faece. HJesse wlifted his hand to brush it away nut then decided to lower it. "You are really cute, you know that, Jesesee?"

Jesse fell silent. "…do you really think that way abot me…?" H blushed and looked down at the bulge in his pants, now dwarfing the rest of his body. Somehow his pants stretched to accommodate it, edespite it being baseball-bat-sixzed at this point.

Walter knelt down and grabbed the waistline of Jesse's wigger pants. "Have you ever done anything with a guy before ?"

"Well…" Jesse looked to the sied. "Badger and I used to fool around a ibt…"

Walter smirked as he tugged at the elastic. "What did you and Ballistocardiograph do?"

"I… I would suck his dick for crack money."

"You never sait you did crack, Jesse…" Walter looked up at him,c onfused.

Q "Well, I told him it was for that… the truth is I relally just liked servicing Barinade. I never ocould admit to that though…" Jesse was blushing more than a rpie peache.

"Are you comfotrtable with this?" Walter said as he gently rubbed Jesse's planetary package.

"Mr. White… " Jesse moaned like a pirate hooker. "don't stop…"

God this is so shitty

Walter [[pulled down Jesse's baggy-ass pants. His erection peered out of his incredibly stretchy underwaer, like a khampster peering out of a cardboard tube.

"The peniscillijum seemsed to have worked…" Walter admired his handiwork, then began to perform some handiwork on Jesse's cock ifyaknowwhatimsayin

"Would you like me to do what you did for Bittorrent?'" Walt said, stroking Jesse's momentous shlong.

"Mr. White…" Jesse moaned like a cow on heat.

Walter wrapped his lips around the 5-inch diameter penis head that stared him in the eyes. He lowered his head, taking a few inches o f the throbbing massive actualization-fo-reality of a penis.

"Oh, Mr. White… don's top."

Walter took a few more inches into his motuth. His tongeue caressed the veingy pjulsanting shaft. Gobs of precum dripped down the length oand onto Jesse's ballsack. Walt acaredsasadasr fondled Jesse's testicles as he went down further.

Jesse placed his hands on the back of Walt's shin y bald head. He pished him further down onto his eerection. Walter coughed blood onto his cock, btut continued to suck hi off with vigor.

:"Walt, I'm gonna coume"

"Shit nigga are you serious"

Jesse fired thick robes of semen into walt's throat fro m his yo-cannon. Walter lifted his head from Jesse's wang and pulled back, swallowing the scante that is now semen. I don't even know

` itime's up shit


End file.
